Dinner Parties
by megipegi
Summary: What could possibly happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

I open the door smelling the slightly (well charred really) lamb that my lovely wife made for the before-Christmas Christmas dinner. As I make my way to the kitchen I hear the kids upstairs. Molly and Arthur were trying to convince Ginny that the lamb isn't that bad but we all know that Ginny had not inherited her mother's cooking ability.

"_It's only me!_" I yell and grin as I hear her jump and walk to the hall.

"_Harry!" _ I smile as she grabs my neck and hugs me.

"_Who's here?" _ I ask but never received the answer.

"_DAD!!" _I heard the stomping of feet as my three beautiful children and godson made their way downstairs. I hugged James, Albus and Lily respectively then looked up to Teddy, standing all 'cool' looking with his arms crossed.

"_Nice to see your finally home__" _he said but looking like he wanted a hug just as much.

"_Come here_" I said letting go of Albus and embracing him which he reciprocated.

To break the mood and catching sight of myself in the reflection of a glass I said "_I smell, and I need a good shave_" whilst rubbing my hand over my beard.

"_The waters hot and dinner will be ready in ten minutes" _Ginny said smiling. I kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs.

The food was delicious. While it was being passed around Ron and I discussed a recent development in a case. Hermione was trying (in vain) to get Hugo and Rosie to eat their vegetables but something was occupying their attention. James, who had obviously gotten some yellow gum from George's shop, was chewing the gum and his skin was turning every imaginable colour. Everyone was enjoying themselves and laughing.

It was the perfect Christmas dinner.

We said goodbye to everyone and promised the kids that they would see each other very soon (I had planned to take everyone on a small holiday) but they had to behave and go to bed. Like that helped.

Ginny and I finally got the kids in bed. We fell on the bed but did not fall asleep. Instead we talked a while about everything and nothing. She fell asleep on my lap and I watched her for some time, thinking how lucky I was. To have a big and wonderful family, a loving and gorgeous wife, three (four if you counted Teddy, which we do) amazing children and the best friends a guy could hope to have.

I must have drifted off because I was jolted awake by the sudden tapping of an irate looking owl at the window. Ginny stirred but I assured her that I would get it and told her to go to sleep again.

I took the letter from the owl and after receiving a treat it flew away. Upon opening it I saw that it was from the Ministry. I may be the Head of the Auror Department but I still took on cases (not really that many any more).

I sighed. Just what I needed. An escaped Voldemort follower, loose in a Muggle city. Better not waste time. Quickly scribbling a note - apologizing my late departure and promising to return as quickly possible - to Ginny I got dressed, and as quiet as a mouse I pecked each of my children on the head and Apparated to a hidden alley near the scene of the sighting. Nothing so far …

A sound brought my attention to the park. There – standing in front of the slide. I approached the figure and held up my hands, my wand pointing upwards yet easy to maneuver to attack and/or defend.

"Might I ask your agenda by showing up here? Leave and no harm shall befall you. Put up a fight and I will arrest you." The stupid reading of the rights is so tedious. Why not jus say "stop or fight, your choice"

"Why, you're alone Mr. Potter. I'd have thought that you'd bring your posse with. Wait, that's right. They don't know, do they?" he laughed and waved around him.

"Never mind that. What are you doing here and what do you want?" I was seriously getting annoyed; the man had a whiny nasal type of voice.

"I thought that we'd meet. We're going to spend a lot of time together, if I get my way. You are Harry Potter – Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Most Handsome Man, Auror, Head Auror, Husband, Father, yada yada ya. I'm Someone. Obviously I'm not going to give you my name. Nice to meet you. Let's get started. INCARCEROUS!" Thick ropes bound themselves around my arms, bounding me.

Silently cursing myself for not paying attention, I started to say the counter curse but he summoned my wand. Okay, no biggie. I could still use wandless magic to get myself out.

"Tut tut tut… you know you really are menacing. Just get it into your head that I got you and don't try and escape." He reprimanded me in the tone of voice that Molly used to use on the twins.

This just got my temper up. "So sorry Mother. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to escape when some crazy person wants to possibly kidnap me. Geesh, you really are thick, aren't you? I fully intend to esc…" but before the word was out of my mouth something hit my head and I started losing consciousness until the blackness surrounded me and I knew nothing more.

"Wakey wakey!" I slowly opened my eyes but I couldn't see much and the fact that my head was throbbing didn't help much. All I could see was a blurry mirage of darkness.

"You know it's rude to mouth off to your host but I'll forget your lapse of judgment for the moment. Do it again and … well; let's just say that you won't be recognized for a while. Now, drink this." Call me crazy but I had a feeling in my gut that told me to clamp my mouth shut, which I did. Not that it helped, he just forced my mouth open and poured it in my mouth like I was a baby.

A weird sensation went through my body, making me feel like I wanted to be sick. I glared at my kidnapper (what else could I call him?) and he smiled at me. "Ah yes, it's working quite well. Just like it's supposed to. Do you feel your strength leaving you? Not yet, your magical reserves are probably trying to counter the effects. How long will you last, I wonder. Longest recorded is about an hour. This plus everything else I have planned should wear you out pretty quickly." He looked, quite impossibly, even crazier than he sounded. But I could feel that my magic was depleting. Then I remembered a technique that I read about in a book. Meditation helps to keep you strong that your reserves don't run out too quick.

So I started with the most basic step: breathing. Deep breath in and slowly out. Plus it's an easy way to stay calm and levelheaded.

While I was busy with the meditation I started to notice that the kidnapper had disappeared. After ten minutes he returned, looking noticeably happier. The last thing I saw before something – probably a cloth or bag – was put over my head was a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. Then I saw nothing.

"Ah, there you are. You were almost late you know." He reprimanded whoever appeared.

"You know what to do. I'll give you an hour then I'll pay you. Thank you." I heard the swish of his robes as he walked away. I heard the deep chuckle of the person that would keep me busy for the next hour. This should be fun – for him.

Next thing I felt I was standing, being tied to a pole and being pummeled like a boxing bag. It took all my concentration just trying to stay upright. After a while he actually started to form an unconscious pattern. It made it easier to prepare my body to minimize the damage. All I knew was that - should I survive – St. Mungo's was getting a new patient.

I was almost blacking out from all the pain by the time the kidnapper got back but somehow I managed to stay awake to hear him mention that should I cause him any more trouble he would call Mr. Fist again. Oh joy!

"Wasn't that fun? Enjoy your rest Mr. Potter. You are far from finished. In fact that was just a little appetizer. Should you by some miracle survive this visit it will probably serve as a good reminder to not interfere in other people's business – like the Dark Lord's?" So, it's a revenge hit. How crazy must you be to take revenge almost twenty years later?

~ THREE DAYS LATER ~

The pain is so constant that at this point it's almost bearable but I'm dangerously close to the last of my reserves. All that's keeping me going and coping is the thought of my family. Molly and Arthur - my parents for all intents and purposes; Ginny and the kids; Hermione, Ron and their children; the rest of the Weasly's and all my friends. At least Crazy here just took me.

I know that by now people are searching for me. Hopefully they find me soon because, believe it or not, I'm hungry. Anything except bread will do (which is what I've been living on for the last couple of days). I'd even take some of that burnt lamb right now.

By my calculations I will be receiving my piece of bread and glass of water in a few minutes then it's time for a couple of Crucio's and another session with whoever he has planned next.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny POV

I'm going to kill him – after I kiss him. How can he just follow a lead without backup? But to be honest I'm not that surprised. It's classic Harry style. Christmas was a bit of a somber affair. The kids were terribly disappointed that their dad wasn't home for Christmas and kept asking when Harry was coming home. I finally dropped them off at Mum's as that was where all her grandchildren were spending the day.

Ron was quite surprised to hear about Harry's mission – usually they got partnered together. He told me that he would go and check the situation out. When he returned a few hours later I knew something was wrong.

No-one was called and no records show of a Death Eater in a Muggle city sighting.

Harry must have been kidnapped. But the funny thing was that no ransom note showed up. When I brought that up everyone started looking really frightened. Only later did I realize what that meant – we aren't getting one and we shouldn't expect to see Harry again.

But who would want Harry?

When I arrived home four expectant little faces peered up at me. I smiled at them and told them that their daddy was gone for a while. Only Mom saw through my lie. She sent all the kids on a scavenger hunt (looking for tree decorations around the house) and pulled me to the kitchen. I told her everything as she was making a pot of tea.

When I was finished she took me in her arms and hugged me like she did when Harry, Ron and Hermione went looking for the Horcruxes. Unable to hold the tears back anymore I let them flow.

When I took control of my emotions I asked Mom if we could stay the night.

"Of course. You should stay here until – yes, until – he's found. But ask Shacklebolt to put a guard at your house should Harry turn up there alright." I nodded and went to clean my face.

When I told James, Al, Teddy and Lily that we were staying they were elated (James who always stayed in the twins' room), confused (Teddy who figures stuff out quite quickly and Lily) and sad (I think Albus missed his dad).

For some reason I couldn't help but feel that Harry was in grave danger yet he was still alive.

Three days after Harry was kidnapped I felt something. Immediately I went to the fireplace and Flooed to Ron's place. I'd come to trust my feelings, especially concerning Harry.

"Ron? You here? Oi, RON!" he came running into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, with 'Mione close on his heels.

"D'ya know wh-wha-what time it is?" he asked grumpily looking at the clock against the wall. When he saw my face he looked worried. "What happened. Did you hear anything?"

"No but I think we should search one more time. I have a feeling that Harry won't last much longer. Please Ron, I can't lose him." I pleaded.

He nodded his head and went back to his room to change.

A couple of hours later we still hadn't found him. I was getting close to a panic attack. Suddenly Ron stopped; we crowded around him and jumped when he slapped his head. "Oh, I'm such an idiot. Love, can please go and get the Deluminator. I have an idea. Don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."

I risked a glance at his face; it looked full of something neither of us has had on our faces for a while – hope. My heart swelled – I really had the best brother in the world.

Hermione returned after a few minutes with the lighter-like thing.

"Okay, now don't interrupt me or anything." He got a look of total concentration on his face (something that only appeared when a situation is particularly bad and when he plays chess). After a while a blue orb started to appear in front of him. He walked into it. Hermione and I were hot on his heels. After the war Ron had described how he had found them after he left so I had no doubt that it would lead us to Harry.

When we arrived the building looked abandoned but the homonum spell revealed three people inside, one tied up and looking banged up.

"Ok gang. We can't go in alone. Gin, no. just wait a few more minutes. A couple of Auror's are on their way. Think of Harry, we should hold all the benefits except for the fact that they have Harry. One wrong move on our part and they kill him. I mean look at what they've already done to him in three days. They're monsters and the only way to catch them is to let the Aurors do their work and surround them, ok?" he pleaded in words and in his eyes. I forgot just how close the three actually were. I nodded.

The Auror team arrived shortly after and began making plans. I could barely keep up, but it looked like they had a chance. I almost jumped up and down and did a jig.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

"Well done, Mr. Potter. You are doing quite well. But unfortunately you won't be with us much longer. I must say, however, that you have been quite entertaining. You are a pretty powerful wizard. To be able to withstand the Imperius and Crucuatus for so long, I never thought it possible quite frankly. You really are full of surprises." His whiny voice is about the only that have been able to penetrate the haze around my me, the only other voice that would be able to is one I don't think I'll ever hear again.

"I just had an idea. Why don't we play for old times' sake, eh. Oh, don't look so excited. I think a bit CRUCIO …"

Instantly all my already worn-out muscles were on fire. I didn't even try to scream, besides the fact that my voice was almost gone, because it was pointless. No-one was near and I've realized a long time ago it irritated Mr. Revenge a lot.

"… might be in order. You're no fun anymore. Not even a sound?" I risked a glance and saw something in my peripheral vision. It almost looked like an Auror team but I couldn't make myself hope yet. I had to focus. My life depended on it.

Ginny POV

I started trembling. This maniac was talking about torturing Harry as though it had been a game for him, not to mention that it had been a repeated one over the last couple of days. My poor love, he looks like he's been to hell and back. My poor baby.

In a nasally voice he added "Pity really. Maybe another round? No, no that won't do. Let's see: IMPERIO!" At once Harry's face contorted in a mixture of concentration and pain. It took a lot of energy and determination to fight the curse from what I've heard and read and Harry looked already liked ready to drop dead at a moment's notice.

"Hmm, fine. Since you've about nothing left there's no other way to end this little party. Get ready to say goodbye, Mr. Potter. AVA" he was suddenly interrupted by the simultaneous casting of about six Disarming Spells and two Stunners.

Harry saw them then slumped in his seat, having probably fainted but I couldn't stand aside anymore. I had to get to him. So basically I ignored a order from the team leader and ran to him. He was so cold, and felt as though he were skin and bones.

"Harry! Harry! I love you, please don't give up." I whispered urgently in his ear. I really hoped he could hear me. I didn't trust his condition so I called to the others. "Guys, he needs help urgently!"


	4. Chapter 4

General POV

Emergency Mediwizards Portkeyd a very bruised Harry Potter into the Critical Ward due to Jinxes. Healer Jones, the best healer, was on the job. "Ok, give me some stat. BP, heart rate." She yelled at a young Healer.

"BP elevated, weak heart rate, faint pulse, multiple contusions, possible internal. Merlin, what the hell happened? We haven't had this since the second war." The astonished Healer exclaimed.

"Not that it's our business but have you seen who it is? What else can you expect. I've heard a lot about his time at Hogwarts. Every couple of months at the Infirmary. Shoot. He's going into cardiac arrest. Get me that defibrillator, pronto."

After a full five minutes they managed to stabilize him.

Ginny POV

I sincerely hope these Healers know what they're doing because there's no way that I'm losing my love.

The way he looked when they brought him was almost as bad as seeing him dead. I hope he'll be alright after this. He's already been through too much.

Before I realized it I was crying. Crying for him, for me, for everyone. "Shh, honey. It'll be alright. He's stronger than this. But you've got to believe in him. Fight this with him – help him." Mom could have been a champion campaign manager. "Thanks, Mom. I'll do that but when can I see him? I NEED to see him now." I cried.

"Mrs. Potter? You may come with me." A young Healer came and led me to a room where he paused. "At the moment we're keeping him in a coma-induced sleep. It's for the best, he suffered a whole hell of a lot of injuries and it will take a while to heal." He shook his head. "Don't know what the idiot thought he was doing, trying to go through all he did. I mean I know he's your husband and all but from what I hear he used to do this all the time. Ugh, anyway you can go in now. But keep quiet, no kids and good luck to you." With an encouraging smile he left.

I walked to the door, took a deep breath and went inside. On a hospital bed laid a ghost of a man but none the less the most handsome man I've ever seen. Deep cuts and bruises adorned his face. His skinny frame looked ever skinnier beneath the blanket.

"Oh Harry. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" I started and just kept a stream of conversation until I couldn't anymore and just sat there holding his hand. His hand twitched a few times as his face twisted and a few whimpers escaped his clenched jaw. My heart wrenched every time it happened but I knew he had to work this out.

After five days he was starting to come out of his coma. The Healer came in to tell us that the kids may come and visit him real soon which cheered them up immensely.

"Now remember to visit your father you have to keep real quiet. He's still very ill but you're all big children so you'll do the right thing for me, won't you my darlings?" I heard my Mom's voice down the hall.

"Yes Nanna. Do you think Daddy will like our card? All of us helped make it." Lily said proudly.

"I know he'll love it. Through the door you go. Remember."

Four heads popped in through the door. I motioned them to come closer and they all came running towards me. I gave them each a big hug and told them how proud Harry and I were of them.

"Mom, is Dad going to come home soon. 'Cause I – uhm, we really miss him." Albus stammered.

"As soon as they take this stupid gown off me I'm gone, you can bet your broom on that" came a raspy reply from behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV

"DAD!! You're awake!" came the unexpected cry from Teddy who immediately blushed. He hadn't called me Dad since he was six.

I smiled and tried to sit up (I just hissed a bit as a bit of pain went through my chest) but Gin pushed me back. Real motherly, just like her mother but you won't catch me calling her that to her face. I gave her a pointed stare and sat up again the held out my arms as four people came running towards me. Not the most comfortable position but we managed.

"Look Daddy we made a card and everything." A very proud Lily showed me. Nothing that has happened could possibly compare to how I felt at that moment. I smiled and read the card; it was so full of love.

Ginny POV

After greeting the kids and reading his card he looked up at me and smiled. Sure, we were going to have a long and difficult road ahead but at that moment I was contend.

"Hey Hon. So sorry 'bout this. I know I'm in for a speech and a half but can I just say one thing? I love you. You were the ones that got me through all this and I should be apologizing for making you worry. I promise that I'll try and keep the getting kidnapped and hurt things to a minimum for a while, okay?" Now how can I possibly be mad at that declaration of love and stupidity? Those words were never more sincere and his eyes just made me want to drown in them. I leaned in and kissed him resulting in a few gagging noises in the background.

"We'll talk later. Right now spend some more time with the kids, they've missed you terribly. I'm going to look for the Healer. Love you too, you know." I go up and walked to the Healer's station. "Can you please call Healer Jones? My husband just woke up. Thank you. Oh and I'm just quickly going to get some tea. Maybe look for my family."

I was almost skipping when I got to the tea room. I was quite surprised to see the family sitting there; I thought they went home ages ago. They all glanced at me warily.

I smiled and said "He woke up just a few minutes ago. I left the kids with them. You can all come with." A cheer went through the room as Mom and Hermione came to hug me. I almost cried.

"Your daddy will have to stay a few days with us so we can make him all better inside okay. But I'll tell you a secret. Because he got better so quick you will all get a lollipop, isn't that great? And if he gets all better I will give you all one again." Healer Jones told Lily, James, Albus and Teddy.

"Since I have to stay here and I am the patient here can I get one as well?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin but his eyes were sparkling with mirth, making him pretty much irresistible.

"Sure, sure" she said while rolling her eyes at the children making them giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

Six weeks later

"Dinner's ready!" I cried.

Everyone came bounding into the dining room and gasped. Guess they didn't think I could do this.

"This looks amazing, Harry dear." Molly complimented me.

"Just a small thank you from me for helping us." I replied sincerely.

These last two weeks I've been practically in house-arrest and going stir crazy so I decided that organizing a dinner party should keep me busy. I still have to take a couple of potions every night but ultimately I made a full recovery, shocking every one but who wouldn't recover with the Weasley Women on patrol and a wonderful family behind them. I still have nightmares but they are getting less.

But is seems like my run-in with Mr. Crazy has left me even more popular. Everyday we receive about a dozen letters, bouquets and chocolates. Most of the time I just ignore it but it can get a little crazy sometimes. Guess I'll never have a quiet year without being in the paper.

"Oh it was nothing dear. Are you sure that you are alright? You don't feel dizzy or sick or … I know, stop interfering. Thank you dear." Molly flushed as I hugged her. Usually I don't

"Anyway - to family." Thus ending another day with a beautiful dinner. I had everything I always needed, a loving and supportive family. Life couldn't get better.


End file.
